User blog:LB
Wars are terrible things, and they lead to the birth of military units that are very well known and some that were very well hidden from the prying eyes of the public and the media. Today we take a look at two of these units, one very well known in the public eye, and another not even known by the highest members of power. In this corner, we have Able Company, an American unit that pushed all the way from Omaha Beach to the closing of the Chambois pocket, and the encirclement a retreating German army, while along the way picking up members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion and 506th PIR. In the other corner, we have the SS Paranormal Division, a 'research' division of the SS founded to research the paranormal and supernatural, which was to come to head with the release of Heinrich I, a practicioner of the Black Arts, had it not been for BJ Blazkowicz. Able Company Part of the 116th Infantry Regiment, 29th Infantry Division, Able Company is the player unit in the original Company of Heroes campaign. Their story officially begins on the beaches of Omaha Beach, as MG42's roar and the sand starts to turn red. Led by Captain McKay, Able Company, despite the heavy fire, manages to go and fight their way up to where the MG's are, enabling their Engineers to use Satchel Charges to blow them sky high. While fighting their way towards (and eventually taking) Carentan, Able Company picks up several Paratroopers. They then fight their way to and through the port of Cherbourg, keeping the vital Allied supply line open. Though, during Operation Cobra and the attack on St. Lo and the surrounding area, Captain McKay is killed by an HE shell fired by a Tiger I. Now led by McKay's right hand, Lieutenant (formeraly Sergeant) Joe Conti, Able Company is taken back from the front lines and is assigned to light duty at Mortain. Unforunately, Mortain becomes the focal point for a massive German counterattack, for which Able Company was ill prepared. Outnumbered, outgunned, and surprised, Able Company manages to hold the hill until morning, when Dog Company comes in with Armor reinforcements, and Able Company leaves the hill and forces the Germans back. Then, after almost complete encirclement, the German Seventh Army (spearheaded by the remains of the Panzer Lehr Division, including Captain McKay's killer) attempt to escape the encirclement. With heavy air cover, an M26 Pershing, and help from nearby Canadian and Polish forces, Able Company helps complete the encirclement by taking Chambois. During the ensuing carnage, Captain McKay's death is avenged, and the remnants of the Seventh that survived the carpet bombing and attacks by the Allies, officially surrenders. At the end of the campaign, it is said that Able Company suffered 80% casualties at the end of World War II. Engineer Coming in Squads of 3, Engineers are the builders and fixers of everything that makes up the defenses and base of the American HQ. Armed with poor-quality submachine guns, Engineers ill-suited for combat, yet able to fight if need be. Engineers are essential for logistical ops and for indirectly helping in combat operations. It is also able to be used in a semi-combat role of minesweeping and demolitions (using satchel charges and demo charges), and if need be, can be brought to the front to make use of their flamethrower (if they are upgraded with one). Weapons |-| Primary = M3 Grease-Gun x 3 *Weight: 7.95 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Primary (if upgraded) = M2 Flamethrower x 1 *Weight: 41 lbs *Feed System: 2 (2 gal) Gasoline tanks, 1 Nitrogen tank Rifleman Coming in Squads of 6, the Rifleman is the core infantry unit of the American faction. Against the other factions's core unit (Infantry Section (Britain), Volksgrenadier & Grenadier (Wehrmacht), and Panzergrenadier (Panzer Elite)), the Rifleman is the weakest in induvidual (1v1) health, but packs the most firepower. Armed with Semi-automatic rifles, grenades (both hand and anti-vehicle, if upgraded), and later two BARs if you can upgrade them, the Rifleman makes a very worthy adversary for any enemy infantry unit, and even enemy vehicles. Weapons |-| Primary 1 = M1 Garand x 5 *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 *Feed System: 8-round en bloc clip |-| Primary 2 = M1 Carbine x 1 *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Feed System: 15-round magazine |-| Primary (if upgraded) = BAR x 2 *Weight: 15.98 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 *Feed System: 20-round magazine Ranger One of two American elite infantry units, the Ranger is almost second to none in all-round capability. Coming in squads of 6, and armed with long arms and anti-tank weapons, and packing decently high health, the Ranger is a formidable foe. Upon being upgraded, the squad recieves 4 Thompson SMG's, increasing it's short range killing power, while not defeating it's Anti-tank capabilities. Weapons |-| Primary 1 = M1 Garand x 3 *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 *Feed System: 8-round en bloc ''clip |-| Primary 2 = M1 Carbine x 1 *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Feed System: 15-round magazine |-| Primary 3 = M9 Bazooka x 2 *Weight: 5.8 kgs *Warhead: 57mm rocket *Feed System: Single Shot |-| Primary (if upgraded) = M1 Thompson x 4 *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 20-round magazine Paratroopers '''Paratroopers' (known as Airborne Infantry in-game) come in squads of six, and normally come in from the sky. They are the second elite infantry unit for the Americans (the other being the ranger). Starting out with all rapid-fire carbines, the Paratrooper is a force to be reckoned with. If they were upgraded, they would be handed M18 Recoilless Rifles for anti-tank duty (though they are accurate enough for anti-infantry duty if need be). They also have the highest health out of any American Infantry Unit. Being an 'Airborne' unit, they have multiple defensive bonuses. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Carbine x 6 *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Feed System: 15-round magazine |-| Primary (if upgraded) = M18 Recoilless Rifle x 2 *Weight: 48.6 lbs *Warhead: 57mm rocket *Feed System: Single Shot M1917 Browning HMG Being an HMG, the M1917 Browning is fairly heavy to lug around, and has an arc of fire. With a crew of three (one manning the MG, two others firing carbines), this unit is still very capable of unleashing deadly firepower, quickly supressing/destroying any infantry unit that wanders into it's path. The gunners also pack armor-piercing ammunition, which enables them to shred infantry, and even tackle light armored vehicles. When supported by other infantry units, this stationary weapon is fully able to be part of an assault force. Plus, the more enemies in it's range, the more accurate ''the weapon becomes... Weapons |-| Primary 1 = M1917 HMG x 1 *Weight: 103 lbs (yet the gunner appears to be able to sling it over his shoulder) *Cartridge: .30-06 *Feed System: 250-round belts |-| Primary 2 = M1 Carbine x 2 *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Feed system: 15-round magazine Joe Conti '''Lieutenant Joe Conti '''was initially Captain McKay's Sergeant, following McKay and Able Company from D-Day to the battles around St. Lo, in which McKay is killed. Being promoted, he assumes command of Able Company, and leads them for the rest of the war, eventually linking up witht he Poles and the Canadians in Chambois. He is alive as of 1944. While never a useable unit in game, cut-scenes have shown the combat prowess that Joe Conti carries with him. Using his trusty Thompson SMG, Conti and McKay have cleared out bunkers of German's on their own. He is shown to be normally cool under fire, but seemed to drag his feet for a while, being hung up on the death of his superior. After getting over it, he returns Able Comany to their normal combat effectiveness of defying the odds. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 20-round magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 7-round magazine SS Paranormal Divison (RtCW) An SS unit founded by Henreich Himmler to research history and discover paranormal powers to aid the Reich, the SS Paranormal Division main job was to recover paranormal and supernatural objects that could be employed to push the Third Reich to Victory. Only one block kept getting in their way: OSA Agent BJ Blazcowicz. Many of it's members also studied the occult, resulting in them trying to free the demonic king Henriech I from his millenium-long limbo in between life and death. They succeeded in that regard, only that Henriech went on to kill most of them, only to be killed in return by Agent Blazcowicz. Worker Arguably the weakest enemy in the game, RtCW '''Worker' are usually armed only with a Luger Pistol for defence, and usually won't even notice the player unless they are standing right in front of them. Even then, most will attempt to surrender when confronted. The only exceptions are when in high numbers, or when there are soldiers nearby. Most of them hold the rank of Technician or Engineer. Weapons |-| Primary = Luger P08 *Weight: 1.92 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 8-round magazine Soldier RtCW Soldier '''is the most frequently encountered enemy in the game. Unlike the worker, the soldier will always engage the player in combat, even when hideously outgunned. They come with a variety of weapons, ranging from long rifles, submachine guns, and pistols. While there are two variations of the Soldier, Wehrmacht and SS, the only real change is the amount of health, with the SS having more than the normal Wehrmacht. Good thing is, it is fairly rare to encounter the SS version until fairly late in the game. Weapons |-| Primary 1 = Kar98k *Weight: 8.2 lbs *Cartridge: 7.92 x 57mm Mauser *Feed System: 5-round stripper clips |-| Primary 2 = MP40 *Weight: 8.75 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 32-round magazine |-| Sidearm = Luger P08 *Weight: 1.92 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 8-round magazine Elite Guard The Elite Unit naturally apart of the SS Paranormal Division, the '''Elite Guard are fanatically loyal to the head of the SS unit, Helga von Bulow. It is unclear if any rank exists in the unit, but they appear to be either NCO's or even low rank CO's as they give commands to normal soldiers. They are very hard to take by surprise, but it is impossible for them to take you by surprise, as due to the fact that they wear high heels, they walk with a clack, clack, clack, meaning that they make it impossible for them to ambush you. Weapons |-| Primary 1 = MP40 *Weight: 8.75 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 32-round magazine |-| Primary 2 (rarely) = Suppressed Luger *Weight: 1.92 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 8-round magazine *Special: Suppressed Black Guard Heinrich Himmler's personal SS Bodyguard are made up of German Paratroopers '''(also known as '''Fallschirmjägers), and are fairly rare to see in game until late, in which Himmler posts them to guard Castle Wolfenstein against the meddling of Blazcowicz. They are first seen parachuting from planes to confront Blazcowicz. They carry only one weapon mainly, but that doesn't really matter, as they carry the assault rifle-like FG42, making them fairly deadly in combat. They also have the highest health out of any unit. Weapons |-| Primary = FG42 *Weight: 10.9 lbs *Cartridge: 7.92 x 57mm *Feed System: 20-round magazine Venom Gunner Also fairly rare in game, the Venom Gunner '''is a unit that is completely different from all other enemies in the game. Carrying only a miniature (as in compared to real life) minigun that fires .50 caliber ammunition at a very rapid rate, easily shredding most enemies that come into it's path. The main downside is that it's only effective at short range, and overheats very easily. Wearing gasmasks and wearing long, black coats, they also go in for the fear factor, and are impossible to one-shot. Weapons |-| Primary = Venom Gun *Weight: Unknown (a bit lighter than the M1917 at the most) *Cartridge: 12.7mm rounds *Feed System: 500-rounds *Very inaccurate past short range. Helga von Bulow '''SS Colonel (Standartenfuhrer) Helga von Bulow was the official head of the SS Paranormal Division (though technically priestess Marianna Blavatsky was the boss), and was a very fanatical disciple of what the Paranormal Division did. She was a very capable and brave soldier, but she made too many careless decisions, frequently jeapordising the life of her soldiers. The Elite Guard (her personal soldiers) were fanatical to a point of insanity, but the male soldiers under her command were skeptical of her actual abilities. Constantly shirking off the advice of the cowardly Doctor Zemph, it all came to head when she tried to aquire the Dagger of Warding to help the Third Reich in battle. Doctor Zemph tried to warn her of the consequences, but paying him again no heed, she shot him dead and then took the dagger. She lived long enough to see Olaric rising from the grave, before Olaric tore her apart. Weapons |-| Primary = MP40 *Weight: 8.75 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 32-round magazine |-| Secondary = Luger *Weight: 1.92 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 8-round magazine X-Factors Able Company has fought in the War in Europe from the beginnings of D-Day to the encirclement of the Seventh Army at Chambois (and supposedly farther, as the campaign end says Able Company continued to fight in the war, and the film takes place during the Battle of the Bulge). The SS Paranormal division's soldiers have (induvidually) seen probably more combat that all of Able Company combined, but the fact that Able Company has been together since training in Kansas adds to the equation the ability to fluidly work together, which gives the the slight edge over the SS. Able Company soldiers are certainly willing to die for the cause of liberating Europe from it's Nazi oppressors, but how and when they die is up to them, and they are willing to turn-tail and run in the face of danger and odds that they think are too much. The SS Paranormal Division troops (the Elite Guards in particular) are utterly willing to lay down their lives even in one sided combat just to buy time for about two people to escape. Even in the face of defeat, they'll go down gun blazing. Able Company has time and time again rallied against the odds of superior German manpower and vehicles and managed to come out on top. The only reason that their score on here isn't higher is that while lower than the Germans's, Able Company suffers major casualties while in their rallies. The SS Paranormal Division is normally pretty efficient at what they do, until the bane of their existance (BJ Blazcowicz) shows up and destroys their plans time and time again, with each SS operation ending in failure thanks to him. Able Company pales in comparison to the SS here because Able Company takes prisoners and manages to treat them well. The SS Paranormal Division are known for routinely torturing enemies they find (as in when they tortured Agent One to death on the first RtCW Mission). The SS are also known for not taking any of prisoners, and those they do take are normally tortured until their life just... gives out. Able Company's Joe Conti, while being a good leader, struggled for quite a bit after the death of his superior officer and friend, Captain McKay, who left some pretty large shoes to fill upon being killed. After struggling a bit, Joe Conti stepped up and began right were Captain McKay left off. Helga von Bulow is no doubt a capable leader and soldier, but regulary jeapordizing the lives of her soldiers, and the fact that the doubt among the men she commands of her abilities, could lead to an undermining of her authority if the fear factor didn't play in. Battle Notes #Joe Conti and Helga von Bulow will not take part in the initial fight, they will arrive about halfway through with reinforcements for each side. #This will be my first battle with the number of men being more than five or six, so expect a few (to many to count) mistakes. Voting Notes #I would enjoy it if you provided me with a paragraph or edges format in your vote. If it is edges, at least a few sentences on why one is better than the other. ##Also, again, I would enjoy it if you told me why one would win other than the cliched 'this guys weapons are better' act. #Other than that, no preferences. Battle 1945, outside Castle Wolfenstein The rumble of vehicles is overwhelming as Half-Tracks and Shermans trundle down the road, with a few GMC CCKW 2-1/2 ton trucks traveling protected by them. The Sherman in front slowed down to a crawl, before shuddering to a stop. The following tanks and transports slowed to a stop. The lead Sherman's hatch opened, and the Commander stuck his head out. Taking his Binoculars, he gazed through them. The transports started disgorging people, and as the Company Commander walked up next to the tank. "Why'd the tin can stop Welker?" The tank commander looked down at the Infantry officer. "This is as far as we can can take you, Conti. Your objective is that thing." He said, pointing. Conti took his own binoculars, gazing at the large stone castle. "You mean you can't just blow the door in, Welker?" The Tank Commander shook his head. "Nah, I'm afraid not.. it's up to you men who walk everywhere to take that." "We are taking that?" "Yes, Command is worried that any Germans who would hind in there will be able to flank anyone who comes through this area. You have to take it!" Conti looked at the Castle through his binoculars again. "I see...." He then lowered them. "Alright! Able!" He called, and turned to look at the gathered infantry who had disgorged. "We have to take that building! Here's what I want you to do!" He said. As the infantry gathered around Conti, he gave out the orders. "Alright. Here's how this is going to work. Second Lieutenant Hardy?" "Yeah?" "Take your Platoon and secure the outside. Second Lieutenant Korr, take your platoon and follow." "Aye sir." "Sergeant Collier?" "What?" Conti blinked at the Sergeant's tone, but ignored it for the moment. "Take your engineers, and blow that damn door!" "Aye, hear that Sharpe." "I suppose so..." The younger enginner said. "Alright. Able, move out! The rest of us are in reserve. If you run into any trouble, give us a call!" "Yes sir!" Roughly half the men in Able Company ran forward toward the doors. Conti then noticed a younger man heaving a Heavy Machine Gun over his shoulder following them, and just shook his head slightly. ---///--- Inside Castle Wolfenstein Three Workers were moving some crates when the noise outside the door suddenly crescendoed, and then stopped. One of them put his crate down and moved towards the door. He drew his Luger and placed his hand on the door. "Hallo?" KABOOOM! The door exploded inwards, throwing concussive force and shards of wood inwards like bullets. Upon seeing their friend die in a fiery flash, the two Workers are still stunned as horde of men in enemy uniforms stormed in, firing rifles and light machine guns as the stormed inside. One dazed worker was cut down in the fusilade, but the third dropped his Luger and fell to his knees, surrendering without even firing a shot. The Riflemen and Engineers who came charging in quickly capture the man and leave an armed Riflemen with him as the continue inside. They are however unprepared for the non-workers they find in the halls. The advancing Riflemen blunder into sporadic rifle and autmatic fire from the Soldiers who are in the hall, and several of them fall as they scramble out of the path of bullets. "So much for an easy op!" One shouted as flecks of debris struck him. The engineers had caught up with the rest of the group, and one of them pulled the fuse on a satchel charge before heaving it around the corner. Category:Blog posts